Kaito
Kaito of Ecchū, also known as the God of Wind, is one of Hōgen's four platoon leaders and later an Ōu soldier. Appearance Kaito is a grey-and-white Greyhound-mix. He has a rather long muzzle and a pale collar. In anime, his front legs are made of metal, and he looks hardly like his manga appearance, but only has the markings and fur colors, grey-and-white. In the manga he also looks more Greyhound, but in the anime he looks somewhat Pitbull-ish. Personality Kaito is a proud, stubborn and loyal officer. He tells Tōbē that he has put the platoon leaders in shame when he returns from a failed mission. Though he doesn't seem very kind, he at least helps Buruge and orders his minions to warm Kyoushiro, who is wounded and freezing. He talks back to Kamakiri and generally seems to speak in a slightly rude and unkind manner. At first, he doesn't want to join Gin because it would mean switching sides, which he sees as an unmanly and low thing to do. It takes talking from Gin, Buruge and Batto to finally turn his head. In the anime version, Kite seems calmer and is extremely loyal to Hōgen, sharing his hatred of humans. His design and personality seem to be similar to Murder S. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Kaito of Ecchū joined Hōgen together with Buruge, Batto and Tōbē. He becomes one of Hōgen's platoon leaders after proving himself worthy in a fight. When Hōgen sends him out to find Buruge, Kite meets Gin. He and his platoon gets surrounded and after listening to Gin’s words of wisdom, Kaito decides to join him instead. Before the final battle, he and Batto try to fight Hōgen off the cliff but were thrown off instead. However, it turned out that both of them had survived the fall and they (Kaito, Batto and Buruge) were seen watching the battle of Weed and Hōgen. In the Russian arc, Kite only appears as a cameo as a reinforcement pack led by Weed, he speaks to Weed that he is grateful to be working under a greater leader like his father. Anime In the anime, he fights Tesshin and the Kōga clan. During the fight, when Tesshin struck him with a burning branch, it is revealed that his two front legs are metal and that he was trained as an assassin for humans. In the end, a long branch gets stuck in his collar which resulted in nearly choking him from getting stuck in the tree and the smoke around him but as Tesshin lets him down, he accepts his defeat and redeems himself. He is then taken to Gin with the other two generals, Buruge and Batto, and Gin lets them in the hot spring. Kite and the other generals aren't seen again. Trivia *Kaito has metal legs in the anime. Most likely because Sniper wasn't part of the anime with his metal legs. *Some fans believe Kaito's a Greyhound mix, but nothing is confirmed. Category:GDW Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Enemies Category:Former Pet Dogs